On Pain of Death
by TheMaskedSlasher
Summary: Derek has told Edwin to leave him alone, on pain of death. Will Edwin listen? No, no he won't. What will he see when he enters Derek's room? Smut, he will see smut, and so will you if you read this.


Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek, if I did it sure as hell would not have ended so quickly.

Edwin lied in is bed, his arms crossed over his chest, looking up at the ceiling, his face scrunched up in a scowl. Derek was always pushing him around and insulting but Edwin didn't mind, as long as he got to hang out with him, Edwin though it was an unspoken agreement they had, but apparently he was wrong. Today Derek had completely ignored said truce, from the moment he stepped into the house after coming home from school he'd holed himself up and told Edwin not to bother him on pain of death. So now Edwin was just lying on his bed pouting just because the object of his affection had told him to get lost.

"I can't believe him," mumbled Edwin to himself, "what a douche. He can't talk to me like that and then make me go away, it's not part of the deal, Screw it, since he talked to me like that now he's going to have to deal with me." With a look of determination Edwin rolled off his bed and walked out into to the hallway to Derek's door. He stood in front of the door for a couple of minutes, unsure whether he should really burst in on Derek when he'd been told specifically not to. Then he thought to himself, what his idol, Derek, would do. He flung the door open and took a defiant step in before announcing, "Derek, I'm not going to take your shit any-" he stopped mid-sentence in complete and utter shock at the sight before him.

Derek looked like a deer caught in headlights, sitting naked on his bed one hand wrapped around his cock and the other shoved into his ass. "Uh, Edwin, this is NOT what it looks like." said Derek quickly pulling his hand out of his stretched hole. Edwin turned around and ran to his room jumping into his bed and ducking under the covers. He lied there for a few minutes, wondering whether he would be able to make a run for the front door. That plan quickly dismantled when he heard the door open and Derek walk in.

"I didn't see anything!' yelped Edwin fearing Derek's retaliation.

"Edwin, chill out, I'm not going to do anything to you." said Derek sitting in Edwin's chair now wearing pants. Edwin crawled out from under his covers.

"Really?" asked Edwin his surprise evident on his face.

"What?" laughed Derek, " you're acting like I'm the type to hit you!"

"Well," said Edwin looking at him, "you kind of are."

"I am not," scoffed Derek.

"Funny," said Edwin sarcastically, Derek to laughed. Edwin looked at him more closely, his pants were hastily pulled on, his erection clearly outlined in it's fabric, and a thin layer of sweat covering his muscled upper body, Edwin started to grow hard.

"I've missed this, Ed," said Derek, with a sincere look.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Edwin.

"So, you now you know. My hidden shame," said Derek with a shy smile, his hands fidgeting in his lap. Edwin was in awe, he had never seen Derek so shy before, so vulnerable. And he had never looked more attractive to him than he did now. "Eddie?" asked Derek in a small voice, a scared look in his eyes.

"Oh, right, yeah, of course I know," said Edwin still somewhat entranced by Derek's body.

"Yeah, but you're okay with it, right?" said Derek laughing nervously, unable to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Yes! Yes, of course I am!" exclaimed Edwin a little louder than he meant to. Hearing the hurt in his brother's voice, he frantically tried to correct his mistake. "I am totally cool with it bro, I mean, I have a ton of gay friends. Well, they haven't said that they're gay but they don't need to, I know they are. I'm so cool with it, I think even I might be gay-" Edwin stopped talking, but it was too late, the damage was done, he'd said to much.

"What? You're gay?" asked Derek in disbelief. Edwin let his face fall into his hands in embarrassment. "Ed. Edwin, look at me. You just caught me fingering myself, you've got nothing to be embarrassed about." Edwin heard the chair squeak as Derek got up and walked over. His bed shook as Derek sat down beside him. Leaning over he put one arm around Edwin's neck and brought him into his chest giving him a soft noogie. "Chill out man, we're brothers, gay brothers, but still brothers. It's alright"

"Yeah, I do," said Edwin quietly looking up at his brother from under his arm.

"What?" asked Derek looking at him, puzzled.

"I do have something to be embarrassed about," said Edwin, looking away from his brothers eyes, feeling as if though they could see straight into his soul.

"Well, what is it?" asked Derek softly.

"I can't tell you," said Edwin, hiding his face in Derek's chest, then muttered, "it's too embarrassing."

"More than being caught fingering yourself?" joked Derek ruffling Edwin's short hair.

"Maybe," said Edwin, looking back up.

"Just tell me Ed, I can tell it's eating you alive, you need to get this off your chest," said Derek poking Edwin's chest playfully. "If it helps," he added, "I promise I won't laugh"

"Will you stop being nice to me?" asked Edwin looking at his brother, scared of losing the caring, kind brother he'd just discovered. Derek looked hard into Edwin's eyes.

"Of course not, " he replied.

"Promise?" asked Edwin.

"Cross my hear and hope to die," said Derek melodramatically.

"Okay then," said Edwin still relatively unsure. "Remember, you promised."

"I promised, now tell me," said Derek impatiently.

"I like you," said Edwin, closing his eyes tightly and hiding under Derek's chest.

"Like, _like _like?" said Derek a little taken aback.

"Yeah, like that," squeaked Edwin still hiding.

"Oh," said Derek barely audible. Edwin pressed his cheek on Derek's bare chest, knowing that it would probably be the last time he would ever get so close to his half-naked brother. Feeling Edwin's warm face Derek's dick began to harden again, oh shit, he thought to himself. "Oh Ed, " said Derek in sympathetic voice and sighed deeply, "how long?"

"Ever since I can remember,"said Edwin looking back up at him, his cheek still pressed to his brother's hot chest.

"I should have known," said Derek with a lopsided smile, "you were always following me around like a lost puppy."

"Yeah," said Edwin, remembering those good old days, when his attraction wasn't sexual yet. "So what now?"

"Well," said Derek in a breathy voice as he stretched out his arms in front of him, "this goes against my better judgment but it seems like now, we both seem to have a problem that we can fix for each other. I think we should."

"Really?" asked Edwin a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah, but Ed," said Derek, his face becoming serious, "this is a very complicated issue. We're going to have to talk about it afterward, maybe not tonight, but sometime soon because this won't fix everything."

"Yeah, I know," said Edwin, still hyped from his brother's suggestion.

"Because come on, let's face it, right now we're both thinking with our dicks instead of our heads," said Derek, "right?" Edwin's heart dropped.

'Yeah," he lied. He stared off, feeling heartbroken, he thought that Derek wanted him in the same way. Of course he had been a little naïve thinking that Derek shared his feelings but the way he'd been treating him had certainly convinced Edwin. His throat was starting to close up when he noticed Derek standing before him, naked as the day he was born, except now his organ was well developed, very well developed. Edwin mentally slapped himself for feeling bad when he could, for the moment, have his brother all to himself.

"Are you going to get undressed too are you going to leave me standing here like an idiot?" said Derek with his charming smile, usually reserved for girls he was trying to pick up, now directed at Edwin.

"Fuck no!" said Edwin, tearing off his clothes. When he was done they stood facing each other, with their swords drawn.

"Nice package, little bro," said Derek with smirk before tackling him into the bed. Edwin yelped as he felt his brother fall over him, his prong squeezing into his thigh.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" blurted out Edwin, unsure why he had even said that.

"Don't worry Ed," growled Derek, "I'll teach you." With that he ravaged Edwin's lips, giving him a deep, long kiss. When Derek finally got off of him, they were both breathless panting for air, but now, Derek's lips were swollen and dark red. Edwin felt himself get harder, and because of their close proximity, so did Derek. He smiled, "so you liked that?"

"Fuck, yeah," he said breathlessly.

"Then you'll love what I'm doing next," he said moving down.

"What are you doin- Oh. Fuck." groaned Edwin feeling Derek's hot wet mouth cover his now throbbing organ."Derek," he moaned, unable to form any other words. Derek began bobbing his head slowly over Edwin's hot, red rod, humming as he did to hear more of Edwin's lust-filled moans. Slowly, Derek moved a hand to play with Edwin's smooth balls, enjoying how soft they felt in his fingers. With Edwin lost in the throes of pleasure, Derek decided to start preparing Edwin for what was to come, by sliding a finger into him.

"Aaah!" yelled out Edwin as he felt a finger slip into his entrance. Derek stopped, wondering if he'd hurt him, but his doubts quickly subsided when he felt Edwin pushing himself into his finger. Feeling how loose Edwin was he decided to stick in a second finger and not much later, to Edwin's pleas, he stuck in a third. To his shock, Derek realized that Edwin was probably looser than him, he was in the middle of wondering what Edwin had been doing to himself when he felt Edwin's balls start contracting in his left hand. Knowing Edwin was moments away, Derek increased his suction, earning him a loud moan from his brother.

"Derek, Derek, I'm going to cum!" yelled Edwin, feeling himself stiffen before his orgasm finally ripped through his entire body teenage body. "Derek!" he moaned as his engorge member released it's load. Derek felt his brother's swollen cock-head pulsate in his throat as it released it's delicious prize. Feeling spurt after spurt of hot, salty Edwin-cream hit the back of his throat Derek felt his cock grow harder, reveling in the pleasure of having his brother's shaking manhood in his mouth. Swallowing every drop of his brother he slowly slid the softening organ from his mouth causing Edwin to shiver.

"You taste good," said Derek licking his lips.

"I know," said Edwin, his eyes widening at his blunder.

"You now? Damn, what do you do in here Edwin?" asked Derek feeling a surge of precum ooze from his dick.

"Well, right now, you," said Edwin slyly.

"Clever," said Derek pulling him to his feet, only to push him down to his knees. "Your turn," he said putting his dripping cock on his kneeling brother's lips. Edwin smiled and let him slip it in, feeling his own cock twitch when he tasted the salty precum his brother was leaking. Derek looked down at his brother, mouth ajar, as Edwin slowly moved his lips down his shaft, until he reached the base.

Looking up, Edwin started to expertly bob his head on Derek's eight-inch length, loving the feel of Derek's smooth muscle on his lips. Edwin felt Derek's large hand grab the back of his head, but to his surprise instead of getting pushed onto Derek he got pulled off.

"Okay, that's enough," said Derek, struggling to speak.

"Why?" asked Edwin, baffled by his words "didn't you like it?"

"Of course I did, but I was hoping for something more," said Derek, still trying to regain his breath.

"Like what?" asked Edwin, looking at Derek's cock with hunger.

"I wanted to fuck your ass," said Derek bluntly.

"Oh,"said Edwin already feeling his ass craving to be filled. "Okay," he said before climbing back into his bed and spreading his legs wide. Derek bit down on his lip, aroused by his brother's shameless act of submission.

"You sure?" he asked teasingly, now aware how badly Edwin wanted him.

"Just fuck me!" replied Edwin, desperate for his brother's cock. Derek crawled over Edwin and aligned his head with his little brother's hole. He slowly pushed in, until he had his head in, then looked at Edwin unsure. "Keep going," grunted Edwin pushing back onto Derek. Slowly he kept on pushing past Edwin's rings of muscles, hissing when he was completely sheathed inside him.

'Okay, give me a minute," said Edwin wincing a little.

"Okay," said Derek, leaning down to kiss Edwin's neck.

"Mmmm," moaned Edwin, feeling himself relax by Derek's caring gesture. "Okay, you can go now, just slow." he muttered. Derek thrust in and hit the bundle of nerves, Edwin to convulses and let out a loud wail. Derek immediately stopped and looked at Edwin, concerned.

"Are you okay?" asked Derek looking at his closed eyes.

"Yeah, do that again," said Edwin, looking at Derek through heavy lids. Derek thrust again, this time more confident of what he was doing. "Yeah, like that," moaned Edwin, "but harder." Derek was happy to oblige, he began thrusting harder and groaned loudly, aroused by Edwin's incessant sounds of pleasure, and by the fact that he was inside him. Reveling in the warmth that his brother's hole provided him, his brother's hot, wet walls hugging his penetrating organ. "Derek, Derek, Derek. I'm cumming!" moaned Edwin. That was when it dawned on him that the object that had been jabbing into his hard abs was Edwin's re-engorged member. Damn that boy's horny, he thought to himself as Edwin's walls started to clamp down on his dick.

"Oh fuck yeah, Eddie, I'm not far behind you," said Derek feeling himself getting close as well.

"Derek, fuck me harder!" he yelled one final time before experiencing his second climax of the day. His pulsating cock shot rope after rope of white jizz on his brother's well defined abs, squeezing said brother's dick with his rectum's walls. The hot wet feeling of his brother's cum spraying into his abdomen and the feeling of Edwin's rippling muscles milking him was too much for Derek to handle, he started thrusting erratically pushing in as deep as he could when he felt himself pushed over the edge, filling his younger brother with his copious amounts of seed. Derek felt his jizz overflowing from his brother's hole while still pumping the last of his juices into a gasping Edwin.

Derek started to pull out but Edwin quickly protested, "No, please, just keep it in me for a while longer."

"You little cum slut," said Derek stroking his cheek affectionately.

"Yeah, talk dirty to me bro," said Edwin, coming down from his high a small smile on his face.

"You can count on it," said Derek chuckling, "But seriously, this mess we're in is going to be hard to hide from dad and the McDonald's," he continued pulling his softened dick out and lying down nest to Edwin.

"Don't worry," said Edwin, " just scrub it off and flip the mattress over, no one will notice."

" I wasn't talking about-" started Derek.

"I know," said Edwin, quietly.

A/N: So I decided to try Life with Derek on for size, I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. If anyone is interested in me continuing it or would prefer it if I didn't don't be afraid to speak out. I'll base my decision on how this pans out.


End file.
